Book 1: Haze Series:The life of a Mourpher
by NOTBEINUSED
Summary: Haze Swallowbird has been with the "pack" for nearly six years now. She is also faced with the bold task of becoming watcher, who has a chance of becoming leader. Not even a true mourpher yet, she faces challenges that involve betrayal, action and romance
1. Prologue

**This is a very dangerous book, and I'm surprised you're reading it. Once you're sucked into it, there's no coming out. We don't accept traitors, so you can leave now. Sorry for sounding harsh, but people aren't supposed to know about us. Guess you're in now that you've read this. Greeeeeeat.**

**THE LIFE OF A MOURPHER**

**Prologue**

**I was seven years old, wearing what I would now call a "prissy, dumb, and frilly" dress that was bright yellow and covered in bows and such. I was walking along the stepping-stones in the tall grassy field, which was still covered in dew. Ah, innocence was key back then, not that I'm saying it's not helpful nowadays. I had my small deerskin bag on my shoulder, and I was merrily singing a song while jumping from rock to rock. Looking at my feet I couldn't help admiring how beautiful my shoes, my dress and of course my hair was, and how they glinted in the light each time I bounced to the next stepping stone. Being self-absorbed by its glow, I nearly tripped over myself when I noticed there weren't any more stepping-stones. Slowly I looked up and forward, becoming nervous with the fact that I was at the edge of the woods. My parents always told me it was dangerous to go past the stones, and how a wolf or a bear could easily pluck me off. I was about to turn and run back to the open field near the town when I was tossed to the ground. I looked up with round eyes and my mouth fell open. I knew the boy who stood in front of me, about 8,9 years of age. I always called him forest boy because just a few minutes before the sun rose he'd slip into the woods, obviously cautious yet blameless. But this wasn't the same boy I saw before, oh no. He had a knife in his hand.**

**His eyes were narrowed down to his slits, standing above me with the weapon tightly grasped in his fist. Trembling, I quickly got up and he tightened his grip on the weapon, and asked warily with a bit of hostility, "What do you want." Not sure what he meant, I stammered, "N-nothing?" He clenched his jaw tightly, looked over his shoulder then grabbed my wrist tightly and said in an urgent tone, " Luke isn't going to like this." Still confused and scared, and tried to pull away from him and started screaming, "Let go of me!!" The strange forest boy clamped his hand over my mouth, grimaced, and then slung me over his back like I was a sack of potatoes. Muffled by his shirt, I thrashed furiously and got a well-aimed kick in the jaw, which of course made him readjust my weight and making me bounce on his shoulder, knocking the breath out of me. Before I knew it I was thrown upon the ground in the middle of a dusty clearing, oddly rare for Soon enough other boys, and even a few girls, emerged from the trees surrounding the dirt clearing, a few older, a few younger then I was. One of the gruffer, broad-shouldered boys said, "Eagle-Eye, you know Luke isn't going to be happy. How could you bring a prissy little school girl here?!?" soon enough his tone turning into a snarl. Lucky me, right? And just to make the moment, the oldest, and most likely the most dominant person leaped down from a tree, and brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. His clothes were covered in dirt, not that I really care, it's just that when you're in trouble you try not to stare you're "enemy" in the eye. Slowly the older boy stalked toward me, first seeming curious but then immediately cautious. He stopped right in front of me and looked down at me with a grimace. The broad-shouldered boy who had called the forest boy "Eagle-eye" somewhat shouted "What are you're thoughts, Luke?" Well, with that cleared up I looked up into the eyes of the apparent leader, Luke. He muttered something unintelligible then turned around to the others and said loudly for them to here, "Looks like Eagle has caught us a trespasser," he said grinning. A few of the group laughed a bit, waiting for the next part of his announcement. "Well, lets see if this little strangler has some potential, shall we?" he said grinning broadly. The group cheered and formed a small circle around me, who was still helplessly lying in the dirt. Looking up at them, I set on a stone face and tried my best not to look pouty. Luke, the leader walked in a small circle around me occasionally mumbling to himself, "Muscles aren't that weak, maybe a good fighter." Which then, just to make my day, one of his friends tossed him a wooden staff with which he prodded me here and there, continuing on commenting to himself. "Legs seem strong, maybe a fast runner." He noticed my lower lip sticking out like a sore thumb and smiled the slightest and said loudly now so the others could here, "Obviously stubborn and cross". The group guffawed loudly, so in return for such a kind comment I spat at him. The group simply jeered even more loudly. Luke then announced, "Alright, since I'm going to need 2 more observers, lets have the witnesses come here." He beckoned to the gangly boy called "Eagle-eye", and the broad shoulder boy whose name is ironically called "Ox". They both passed through the crowd, staring at first Luke then me intently, as if their eyes were bearing into my soul. Ugh. Ox crossed his arms in concentration of just staring at me, and the gangly boy starting biting his lip, while the leader just stared. A hushed tone overcame the crowd, and they all stared at me intently, until after what felt like forever Luke held up his hand, signaling he was about to speak and said. "She's got the gray lining, she's in." The group cheered and Ox and Eagle grinned at me. Continuing the leader said "She will become a Messenger tomorrow, if she shows." The group nodded and whispered they're agreement, and the leader lowered his hand, showing that the group could depart, which they did quickly. A few stuck around doing tasks, talking, and sharpening weapons. Luke offered me his hand to help me up, which I refused afraid to show I was weak. I brushed the dirt off my dress and looked at him expectantly. "Welcome mourphling," he said, smiling broadly. "Tomorrow your training begins. We've soon you have potential to join the pack. Be at the edge of the woods near the stepping stones. You're either in the group or you stick out of our forest," he added with a hint of a sour tone. Nodding, I quickly ran off and away from the forest, wondering what would happen when I came back to the woods the next day, obviously driven by curiosity. Boy, I should've known what I was getting myself into.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Slow breathing, lock your eyes on the target, slowly move you hand back. Reach into your quiver and take out you're arrow. Set it on the bow. Pull back. Breath in. Let go. Direct Hit.

I've known these steps for too long.

I leap down from my tree and hit the ground without making a sound. I quickly pull out another arrow, already set it on the bow and approach my prey with caution. With one kick I can already tell it's dead. I kneel down, ripping the arrow out from the elk's chest and cleaning it quickly. Gross. But at least I've gotten used to it over the years. I sling the small elk over my shoulder and start running towards camp, hardly a sweat.

Yeah, I've gotten used to carrying heavy weights, getting dirty, tracking animals and looking pretty good doing it all.

Keeping my eyes open, I'm nearly at base camp. While running through two burly oaks I let out a low "Woo who!" to let the guards know I'm here. As I break through the thorn bushes I'm not even the least bit startled by a small, dusty-haired boy leap out at me and just brush my arm the slightest. Not paying any attention to him I say, "Hey fox." I smiled just the slightest as I heard him mutter under his breath "Darn it."

I feel as if the elk's already gone by the time I reach the dried out clearing, surrounded by what I'd like to think of as family. I walk past the younger ones listening to how to make arrows, and another group practicing throwing daggers. I nearly laugh out loud seeing how Ox is teaching the class. I raised my hand grinning and he simply looks at me with an expression that just simply says "HELP ME." I sling the small elk over a low branch of a maple tree, brushing some dirt of my arms. I look around and then see Luke talking to one of his second-in commands. I raise my hand and he looks over in my direction, his gray eyes piercing but soon relaxed as he waves his successor away, who first glances at me and then grimaces. I give him one of my oh-so-famous death stares and jog over to Luke. "Hey," I say smiling, "On more elk to the food storage." He grins, his eyes lighting up like they hardly ever do nowadays. His face falls though and resumes its constant cautious look. Trying to cheer him up, I say " So you put Ox as the dagger teacher today." I smile and looks over to Ox, his thin fingers slipping on the little handle of the thing just before it hit's the ground. I look at Luke, who's mouth opens a bit, and he mumbles "Crap." I watch him run over to Ox and lead him away from the younger children, talking to him in low tones. Ox simply shrugs and starts walking to his cabin, looking at me with exasperated eyes. I simply smile and stick out my tongue at him. I take of my main piece of chest armor but leave my arm guards on. Better to be safe then sorry anyways. I walk over to my small hut near the sycamore tree at the edge of the dirt-filled clearing, and hang my worn armor on one of the branches. The pack here never wastes an open space, but it's not like we have much. I walk into my green cabin. It's pretty filled I guess, I mean it has a bunk bed, a stand for the latern and a sink and shower in a small room. There's an old nearly rotting armore in the back, but it practically blends in with the dark wood. There's two windows on each side, slightly brown from dirt and wind and such. It'd be cute, except for the one wall that has the desk against it. it's littered with weapons, battle strategies, book pages I ripped out from the library. Old photos, bits of cloth, etc. I look at it every day and it gives me strength. It's all because so many things on that wall is the last bit I have of the people I once loved.


End file.
